Forbidden Love?
by eemmaap
Summary: Atem is the prince of Egypt and Yami is the prince of Rome. What happens when Atem is in Rome in buisness and he meets the beutiful son of the Roman Emperor? Can he melt the coldest heart in Rome or will he get his own crushed? YYxA Acient Egypt-and-Rome
1. something to tell?

Forbidden Love

I don't own anything and I don't make any money out of this story.

Sooo, Finally I've managed to post the first chapter of my new story "Forbidden Love". It will be Monarchshipping and it's yaoi for those who don't know. If you don't like, then read it anyway! I'm sure you're gonna end up liking it anyway :D

Oh, and this is my first story in English so have patient and ignore some wrongs in the grammar ^^,

LET IT BEGIIIIN

* * *

Atemu sat in the smaller throne of two in the Egyptian palace. He was supposed to be studying to be the next pharaoh but he was too bored. No, boredom wasn't the right word for this lesson. It was pure torture. His teacher was a boring old hag that never seemed to laugh or even smile. And on top of that, she smelled. Badly.

Atemu stared out through one of the giant windows in the room. The teacher had left him nearly half an hour ago and he begun to wonder why she didn't came back.  
Well, not like he cared. Every minute without that stupid women were a lifetime in paradise.

He sighed. It wasn't that all the studying was boring, it was just- Why in hell had his dad given him all these scrolls about Rome?  
Rome… was that even a country? What a stupid name…  
(A/N: I know that Rome isn't a country but I made Atemu to say that so you should understand how bored he was.)

He wouldn't use this info in real life anyway, right? He was going to rule Egypt, not Rome damnit…

His thoughts were interrupted by one of the servants who kneeled nervously in the doorway.

"Prince, your father wish to see you."

"Oh, where?"

"In his bedroom, Prince." The servant, who still kneeled on the floor, said and looked respectfully at him. Waiting for the Egyptian prince to respond.

"Thank you. You can leave now." Atemu said. He was glad that he was able to take a break from the studying for a while.

The servant raised, nodded and turned to leave.

Atemu rose from his throne too and started to walk through all the hallways to his father's bedroom. Sometimes he met a servant or two and they all bowed and greeted him with a loud "Good morning, Prince." And he would nod and smile.

* * *

The door into the pharaoh's bedroom silently glided open when Atemu pushed it. The room was big and colourful. On his left, Atemu had a huge wardrobe filled with jewelry of gold and sapphire, and filled with all the outfits a pharaoh could ever wanted.  
In the corner there was a just as huge mirror from the floor to the roof which you could turn and look at your back in.  
To his right he had a three-sit sofa and two armchairs around a large and expensive mahogany table. And then, right in front of him where he stood in the doorway, there was a gigantic four-poster bed with ruby red sheets and pillows in different shades of the same colour.

Everything was decorated in gold, sapphire and ruby. Even the curtains were toned in those tree colours together.

Atemu stepped inside and greeted his father, Aknamkanon.

"You wished to see me father. Is everything alright with you?" He asked in a calm tone, while he bowed his head to show him respect.

Aknamkanon turned around from where he stood and looked through the windows, and a big smile was placed on his face when he saw his son.

"Ah, Atemu. Yes, everything is fine with me, but I have something I have to tell you. Come here." He sat in one of the armchairs and waved to Atemu to do the same.

He then ordered a servant to bring them some tea and looked at Atemu.

"As you know I've given you some scrolls about Rome, right?"

"Yes father, but I don't-"

"-And I know that you don't understand why I gave you them but here's the thing. We're going to Rome in businesses. And we're going to work with the Emperor's family so you have to be prepared."

Atemu stared at his father. His big eyes got even bigger and he then chuckled.

"And what do you expect _me_ to do there? I do have learned a lot about Rome but not enough to negotiate with them! I would just be in the way."

"Atemu, listen to me. _I'm _gonna negotiate and you're gonna_ learn._ Like studying but in the reality."  
The servant had returned with their tea and said shyly. "Your tea, my pharaoh."

Aknamkanon took his eyes from Atemu for a moment and looked at the young girl in front of him. She couldn't be more than 8 and she had a rough time with the heavy tray. Atemu saw that she soon would drop it and hurried to receive it.  
He put his hand under it just when it was about to fall.

"Not too bad for a little girl to carry this the whole way from the kitchen." He said with a smile to the little girl. She giggled but then froze.

"I…I'm so s-sorry my Prince! I-i-it was heavy and I…I…P-please, don't h-hurt me!" She stuttered and buried her face in her tiny hands, crying.

"Oh, no, no,no. shh. It's okay." Atemu bend down and sat on his knees in front of the little girl. He took her hands and looked into her eyes. While he wiped the tears away he smiled and said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He then took her little hand again and kissed it on the top. She blushed and giggled shyly.

"Father, I'm going to escort this young beauty to where she belongs" He said with a playful tone, blinked and smiled towards the little girl. "I will see you right after."

With that he led the blushing but smiling girl out of the room. Leaving Aknamkanon and the tea alone in the bedroom.

"Oh Ra. I just wish he was as good with girls as he is with kids. He said dreamingly and prepared to wait until his son returned.

* * *

::eemmaap:: So! The first chapter of Forbidden Love is up :D

::Yami:: But… HEY! I wasn't even_ in_ this chapter!

::Atemu:: Yeah, and when is everything gonna happen here? I'm gonna fall asleep if it continues like this!

::Yami:: *smirks towards Atem* So you _want_ something to happen between us?

::Atemu:: Well ofc! I mean you're sexy like da…OOPS *Covers his mouth and then blushes brightly through the tanned skin*

::Yami:: Very well…*Starts to unbutton Atemu's shirt*

::eemmaap:: NNARRG! I can't believe those two. In one chapter they hate each other and in the next one they jumps directly to the funny! Where is this gonna end?

WHAIT…

OMFR!!! *nosebleed* Where's my camera?!?! This is good fluff :333MIIIHihi

Eemmaap; So tell me what you think and let me know if you have any ideas of how it can continue :D Glad for all help I can get! :3

Remember to Review ^^,

* * *

Please visit my profile and vote on my poll! :) I would really appreciate that! It's a very important question about my next chapter of Forbidden Love! So please vote :D


	2. not like you thought

Forbidden Love

::eemmaap:: I don't own anything and I don't make any money out of this story.

Ah, now I've posted the second chapter of my fanfic "Forbidden Love", and I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. I was on a school-trip with my spanish-class to Spain during the 11th - 15th may so I haven't been able to write anything. ^^,

It is Monarchshipping and it's yaoi for those who don't know. If you don't like, then read it anyway! I'm sure you're gonna end up liking it anyway :D

Oh, and this is my first story in English so have patient and ignore some wrongs in the grammar ^^,

::Yami:: You do know that you said almost the same thing in the beggining of the last chapter too, right?

::eemmaap:: um...yeah *sweatdrops* ofc, what do you take me for? A stupid BLONDIE? Shouldn't THINK SO! I'm a *cough* smart brunette for Ra's sake! *glares at Yami*  
(A/N: Oh, don't be mad at me all blond girls! I just added that cause of that everyone thinks blonies are stupid... And I'm not saying that they are! Actually, i'm a blondie from the beginning myself xD haha^^.. yeah....)

::Yami:: Juuust checkin'

::eemmaap:: yeah sure you did . .  
Anyway. *pushes Yami aside* eeheh. Now it will begin, RIGHT? *totaly stares out Yami and Atemu* GOOD!

Here you go :D

* * *

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2

Atemu hold the little girls dirty hand in his and led her through the long hallway towards the kitchen.  
He smiled at her and she looked back at him. Right into his dark red eyes.  
She smiled back and continued to stare at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that, little one?" he said as they passed another big door.

"Your eyes are sparkling like a fire, like the stars, and like the sun all together, every time we pass one of the torches on the walls." she said with her eyes attached to his. "They are so beautiful."

Atemu chuckled and stopped to take a look at her eyes too. He had to bend down on his knees to be in the same level and when he had stared a while in silence, he said with his dark soft voice. "Your eyes are as green as the first leaf of a tree. They are deep and bright at the same time and they are also very beautiful."  
She smiled, looked away and whispered a barely audible 'thank you'.

Atemu raised and once again stretched out his hand to take the girls in his."Lets get going so we won't upset anyone by be being gone so long."  
The girl took his hand and kept quiet during the rest of the walk. She couldn't believe that she was talking to the Prince. Much less that he were talking to _her.  
_He seemed so kind and sweet, and he wasn't at all as she thought he would be.

Right outside the kitchen door, they stopped and Atemu walked in front of the girl.

"I will leave you here, little one." he said and kiss her hand, again.

The little girl didn't say anything. Just stared at Atemus eyes as paralyzed.

"This will be our own little secret." he said as he first her through the door. "Goodbye milady." He smiled and started to walk away when he saw that the girl was inside.

Through a little slot in the door, a pair of green eyes stared after the young gentleman that they called prince. They both knew that this was the first and only time they would see one another.

"Bye Prince" she wispered sadly.

* * *

Atemu walked trough the long hall way back to his fathers room. He had left the little girl were she belonged, as he said. In the kitchen. And he had told her that this was their own secret.  
(A/N: I just have to tell you all that I just heard a THIIIIIS big "thunder-bang" And do I have to tell you that I'm scared for it? ^^D)

He didn't want anyone to know about his soft side. He was the Pharaoh's sonfor Ra's sake! The people should respect him. And even be a little scared if he showed up.  
And so far he had succeed. Nearly everyone was afraid of him, and everyone _did _respect him. And he liked it. He liked all the eyes on him when he entered a room and he liked to have all the survants passing up on them all, but there was also one thing that he _didn't _like.

That one thing was that defenseless childrens were made slaves. Like that little girl.  
He knew that the slaves -or the 'survants', like his father prefered to call them- were treated ill and were punished for nearly everything they did wrong.

Sometimes it was him himself who punished them with the whip, just to make sure they still knew who was in charge.  
But it was hard to see small children beg him to not hurt him. Like that little girl had done.

His father was the only one who knew that he was so deep and caring secretly within, and he couldn't understand how good he were with kids. Atemu himself had told him that it was by nature and that he didn't understand it himself. He always knew the right things to do and say around kids.  
With them it was so easy.

He stopped at the place where she had told him about his eyes. No one had gathered the courage to say such a thing to him ever before, and he couldn't do anything else than smile to her and tell her about her own. But with that he knew that his soft side had gone too far and he had told them to continue before this softness took over completely.

He chuckled when he thought about how she looked when he had bent down to look at her. So happy, embarrassed and scared at the same time. Almost like she was going to faint any second.

Well, it wasn't like he didn't knew about his eyes beauty but he had onl heard it from rich, spoiled girls from the higher girls ranked families the Pharaoh used to hang out with.  
And how he hated those girls! He knew they just tied to get him to like them. Every girl said the same thing.

"Those eyes of yours are stunning my Prince. Like an ocean of blood."

"They sparkles like stars and shines like , why can't they be mine?Oh, why can't they be mine?"

Someone had even tried: "If I let you stare in mine, can I stare in yours for the rest of our lives?"

Atemu just thought they were repulsive. So clanging and desperate. Unlike the kids, who he seemed to have it so easy with, girls were the utter opposite.  
They made him wanna puke with all their chit-chat, winks with their eyelashes and that hilarious kinda way they moved their bodies when they walked.  
He simply couldn't understand why they couldn't be them selfes.

"I better be going, father is waiting for me" he thought with a sigh.

He continued through the hall way till the large bedroome and find his father sitting where he had left him.

* * *

::eemmaap:: I know this was short but I felt like I had to update NOW ^^, before you would get tired of waiting XD haha^^

::atemu: Buut..we didn't met in this chapter eather!

::eemmaap:: Oh shuddup... If you haven't interrupted me, then you should have known by now that I'm working on the next chapter right now!

::yami:: Yeah, that's right Atemu. You shouldn't be so impatient! =3

::eemmaap:: AND THAT SHOULD COME FROM YOU?! During the whole last chapter you didn't do anything else that complain about that I was to slow to get to the funny and pushed me to write about YOU! *points at Yami and stares at him*

::atemu::HAHA look who's without words NOW! :M *lays on the ground laughing his ass of*

::yami::...*Get's THIIIIIS small and a huge sweatdrop*

::eemmaap:: *winner-pose* Oh and in only 2 WEEKS I will graduate from 9th graaade ;D AAAW I'm so exited :D And on the summer-holiday I have all the time in the world to write, JIIIHUUU! *jumps up in the air xD*

::Atemu &Yami:: *Hugs me and talks in union* And then we can spend the WHOLE SUMMER with you!

::eemmaap:: *stiffens* Oh god no...*Thinks of all tge times Yami and Atemu goes from loving eatchother to not even glare at the other...*  
This might be a tough holiday.

*lightens up*

::eemmaap:: On the oooother side. *smirks* Mihihi...Maybe It won't be so bad at all *still has a HUGE smirk on my face*

* * *

Thanks to SRRH who gave me my first review for this story! This chapter is specially for you :']

Remember to review.


	3. the wind

::eemmaap:: Hi everyone! I'm back! :D ( oh maaan no I got the song "I'm back" from YGO in my head... and now it'll be stucked there forever! narrg..)  
And now, my summer vacation have started! So now can you all look forwards to read chapter, after chapter of this story :D  
If I just get my lazy mind to do it... But I will, I promise :]

And you know WHAT? ^^) Today it was 39 degrees outside! YES 39!!! In Sweden, that's like, WHOOHOOO IM IN THE TROPICS!!! ^-^ hahah and I've been outside the whole day working on my tan :M^^

*flashbacks to today*

::Atemu:: I like those flashbacks *smirks*

::eemmaap:: *blushes*

::Yami:: Sexy.. *smirks too*

::eemmaap:: *blushes even more* Eeenough of flashbacks now!! ^///^

Anywaay... I have nothing to say about this chapter so far...

::Atemu:: Yes you do!

::Yami::And that is...

::eemmaap:: *jumps to cover their mouths, but...too late*

::Atemu & Yami:: She don't own us, Yugi _or_ Yu-Gi-Oh! Juuuust this story. *smiles WAAAY to satisfied*

::eemmaap:: Aaaw, and you guys just don't quit remember me! *sobs so I cant see anything, runs away, riiight into a wall and faints*

::Yami:: *looks innocent at Atem* Do you think we should wake her up?

::Atemu & Yami:: *looks at eatch other* NAAAAH!

* * *

Atemu walked into the room and saw his father once again stand in front of the window. Gazing out into the desert. "I'm back father. Atemu said, making his way to the armchair he sat in before.

Aknamkanon sighed and spoke without turning to him. "You have to listen carefully now Atemu, because this is really important.  
There are bad times for our country now and another bloody war at this point would mean disaster. We can't risk that, you understand that far?"

Atemu nodded slow and silently, waiting for the Pharaoh to speak again.

"Those past moths, the heat have been overwhelming. The crops aren't growing and the people are starving beacuse of the lack of food.  
He fell silent and his shoulders sank. "But there is more.." he said. "It's not just the problem with the food but also with our neighbors. Since the last war we won they are starting to think that we are getting way to powerful."

Atemu looked confused at Aknamkanon who turned to face his son for the first time during their conversation.

"But father, If...If our people are dying...Then we're not powerful! Then we're just...Nothing. A country isn't a country if it doesn't have the people by it's side!"  
Atemu rose from his chair and walked toward the Pharaoh . "You if someone should know that!"

A gasp was heard from Atemu when he realized what he had said, and he didn't have too look at Aknamkanon to see that disappointed expression who had hit his face when he had said that last thing.

Atemu knelt in front of the Pharaoh and banned himself for being so rude and thoughtless. That wasn't his buissnesses and he had no right to say such a thing.

"Forgive me father." He said. His voice low and filled with remorse. "I didn't mean to say so."

He rose his head and in his eyes you could really tell that he meant it. His remorse were shining right through those deep dark red orbs and Aknamkanon looked back at his son.

"I know son, I know..." He sighed and the two men fell silent. Atemu, who still knelt down in front of Aknamkanon, asked low. "But, father. Then what are we gonna do?"

Aknamkanon had a hard time to put his answer, cause of all the pride in his soul. He couldn't look at his son so he turned away and Atemu rose.  
"We have to..ask...for help. The Roman Emperor is an old friend of mine but we haven't spoke in many years. He may don't even want to help us fight. They are known for being selfish.."

"Well, then we can't do anything else than fight alone until the last man standing!" In Atemu's voice were courage and believing to his people that would make him a great pharaoh when his day came.

Aknamkanon stared proudly at his son, the Prince of Egypt, while he thought that he definetly had made the right decision. And that decision would be the other big news for the Prince.

Atemu who had noticed that his father was staring at him, begun to feel a bit suspicious and asked right out what he was thinking.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The pharaoh continued to look at his son when he answered. "You've grown so much Atemu." He smiled. " I've seen you go from an innocent, spoiled little boy, to the man you now have the chanse to prove you are."

"What is this supposed to mean? Father, why are you telling me this?" Atemu was confused but Aknamkanon didn't answer his questions. Instead he continued where Atemu had interrupt him.

"Your fighting skills are one of the best in our country, and I trust you just as much as I trust the gods. And that's the reason why I decided to give you the opportunity to become the Chief General of the Egyptian Army." He paused to let it all sink in and make Atemu understand that he were serious. "So Atemu, do you accept my offer?

Atemu was stunned. Chief General was a job that the Pharaoh only gave to those who he truly trusted. If he accepted, then the post would bring a lot of responsibility and it would require much more of him than it did now. But he couldn't let his people down when they needed him!

The answer was simple.

"It would be an honour" He said and bowed in front of the Pharaoh. "I will do whatever I can to serve our country and lead it to victory if I have to."

Aknamkanon looked down at the prince. And he smiled when he put a hand on Atemu's left shoulder. "Very well. We will announce it in tomorrow morning.

With that he turned and walked away. When he was about to exit the door, he heard Atemu's low voice say "Thank you, father."

Aknamkanon turned and looked Atemu straight into the eyes. "For what, son?"

"For believing that much in me." During the whole sentence, he didn't look away a second.

"Atemu.. I..- Just show you worthy the title and.." He paused. "We will take us through this." Atemu bowed his head and the Pharaoh leaved the room.

* * *

Hours had passed since he had talked to his father and the sun had gone down, replaced by the bright shining stars. He sat in the sand outside the palace and watched out at his country. The sand was no longer that warm shade of orange, but a cold blue. The air was cold too and the wind blowed his bangs aside.  
But he didn't mined.

This was the only place where he could go to and be no other than Atemu. Not the prince, not the next pharaoh..No one in particular..

A wind passed through him. He closed his eyes and breathed the cold desert air. Suddenly, like in a mist, he could se a beautiful you man on the inside of his eyelids. Another wind passed and it whispered something in Atemu's ear.

He quickly opened his eyes and the man was gone. Atemu rose from his spot and looked up at the sky. "Who was..That?" He asked dreamingly. He turned his face to the palace and sighed. He started to walk towards his home, his thought somewhere else.

In the distance, you could see the wind roughly throw up the sand from the ground. Whispering.

"Yami...Darkness."

* * *

Atemu's and the Pharaoh's room looked very alike. They both had the same colours and furniture but Atemu's were just a little bit more beautiful. It was filled with flowers and green plants to match the blue, red and gold, and when the golden red Egyptian sun shined through the windows, everything matched perfectly.

Everything stood where the Pharaoh had his furniture but in the upper right corner, he had something that his father didn't have. A place where he could be alone. If the servants wanted something and they saw that he was in his "private room", then they had to let him be alone.

It was like both a bed and a couch at the same time. The draperies from the ceiling were slightly shining through but gave privacy if you wanted it and the candles gave it a warm glow. All in all, you could call it a quite romantic place.

It was still night outside but Atemu couldn't sleep. He woke up just an hour after he had gone to bed and now he was sitting in his private room. He lit the candles and leaned against the wall. He then closed his eyes and he saw that beautiful young man. He smiled and his eyes were bright and warm. He seemed to say something but in a second, his smile turned to an unreadable face. His eyes had the same colour as before but now they weren't warm and happy. They were cold as the desert night and he seemed to stare right at Atemu.

Atemu opened shocked his eyes. He had seen that man again!

He didn't seem to be older than 18, just as himself, and they looked very alike. Atemu were a bit more tanned though but the other man wasn't that pale.

When Atemu thought about the beautiful man, he realized that his heart was pounding harder than before and he couldn't stop the blush that was painted on his cheeks. He rose. Now he definitely couldn't sleep…

He blew out the candles and walked through his room. He hadn't noticed before but the sun had begun to rise and it would soon be morning. He took his warmer clothes from the wardrobe and put them on, looked in the mirror and then put on his jewellery of gold. Satisfied, he walked through the door out in the hall way. He thought of what his father had said. "Chief General…"

"Prince?" A servant said. "Why are you up? The sun is just about to rise." He bowed his head.

Atemu looked surprised at the servant. "I couldn't sleep. That's all." He said and continued through the hall way.

He had decided to take a walk in the desert to his favourite place and if he hurried, he might be able to see the sun rise.  
He stepped outside the palace door and covered himself with his cloak. The people in the city were already out at this hour and he didn't want anyone to follow him.

He walked fast through the market place and down the small river where the servants brought the water to the palace. When he was behind the first sand hill he relaxed a bit but continued in the same fast pace. The cold air searched its way through his thick clothes and he brought the cloak tighter around him.

The sand was still in that cold blue colour but as he walked through the desert, it became more and more orange. As he passed the last hill, it was just seconds until the sun would show itself along the distant line and warm the world once again.

He took off the cloak from his head and felt the warmth of the sun caress his tanned cheek. His eyes shined brightly together with the sun and then he saw something in the distance. He could be wrong but wasn't it a…horse?

It must be the Royal messenger!" He ran off towards the palace and put the cloak back on his head in the wave. He made it just in time to stop the messenger from entering the village.

"Stop!!!" He shouted at the man who rode the horse.

"But I have a message to the Pharaoh!" He said, stressed. "It's important, I HAVE to get in there!" It was still quite cold and their breath stood as clouds when they breathed.

"Whatever you have to say…" He took his cape off and looked the man straight in the eyes. "…You can say it to me!""

P-prince?!... I'm sorry, I-I didn't see it was you!" He stuttered and tried to bow when he still was up on the horse. Which just made him to nearly fall off it.

Atemu patted the tired horse on her neck and then looked back at the messenger.

"Well? Tell me."

"Our lookouts just spotted a camp on the west side of the country. It's the army of our neighbours!

Atemu's eyes widened in feared chock. "Oh no..."

The messenger continued;

"The enemy is soon here!"

* * *

::eemmaap:: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!! Seems like the war is nearer than they thought!

::Yugi:: Oh man, I hope they will make it…

::eemmaap:: o.o Yugi?!

::Yugi:: Nice flashbacks ^///^]

::eemmaap:: You TO!? *blushes at the memories from earlier* *remember that I fainted and didn't woke up until the middle of the chapter*

Hey guys, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!? O.O

::Atemu & Yami:: *Ignores me* Hey yuug, wanna plaaay? *smirks*

*Jumps at Yugi and drags him into the other room*

::eemmaap:: *Nosebleed and fangirl squeal*

Remember, If you like this story, please review to me and tell me it :] Those reviews makes me so happy x3

**And thanks to my reviewers so far, you make my day^^, ; **

**SRRH, Ma'at's Apprentice and Lil' Dark**

**3**

* * *

Please visit my profile and vote on my poll! :) I would really appreciate that! It's a very important question about my next chapter of Forbidden Love! So please vote :D


	4. war

Forbidden Love Ch 4

**War **

* * *

"Our lookouts just spotted a camp on the west side of the country. It's the army of our neighbours!

Atemu's eyes widened in feared chock. "Oh no..."

The messenger continued;

"The enemy is soon here!"

* * *

"How long has It been since they saw the camp?" Atemu demanded.

"As long as it took me to get here, prince. 3 days."

"3 days… Then they should be in the Alzkatcon district." Atemu mumbled, while he put his hand up to his mouth as he thought.

_We can't attack them, cause our people are too weak. But there are only three days away so father and I don't have the time to ask for any help…_

"Jump aside messenger. We have to tell the Pharaoh immediately!" Atem saddled in front of the man on the horse and they were off like a shot.

Atemu was a skilled rider too and it didn't take long until they where at the palace.

The entrance to the palace consisted of one house who had been awarded in the form of a circle in the middle. Around that circle, there were poles that holed the house up and in front of every pole there was a big pot with green plants in, who stretched its way along the pole.

The circle was used just simply to make the entrance look more expensive. The circle's floor was made of stone and from the top, where the door to the palace were, to the end where the "first" entrance were, had some servants long time ago scratched in an anch cross. It was the symbol of life.

The house to the right of the circle was the place for all the horses that they owned and the house to the left of the circle was the place where the slaves and servants slept.

At the "first" entrance they had two statues. One of Aknamkanon and one of Atemu, and over the big door to the palace, there were a balcony.  
(A/N: If you didn't get how it looked like, then just go to my profile and I have a link to a picture of it)

Some servants came to lead the horse away and Atemu and the royal messenger run the quite long way over the anch cross to the palace door.

Atemu flung it open and they rushed to the dinner room where Atemu knew his father would be at this hour. They passed a several servants with shocked faces and Atemu even crush into one. With an apologetic smile, he rushed forwards to the dinning room where he found his father around a big table, peacefully eating his breakfast. Luckily unknowing about the forthcoming disaster.

"Ah Atemu, you seem to bee up early. Are you nervous about the announcement about you newest post? The Pharaoh smiled. "Or are you just hungry?" He said and chuckled.

"Father, no…" Atemu panted slightly from the run. "It have happened something…something really bad…The neighbours…They are planning to… To attach us!"

Aknamkanon rose from his seat. "What?! Ra, this is bad!" He began to walk back and forth in front of Atemu and the royal messenger and the whole time he mumbled to himself.

"Where are they? How long has it been since they noticed it!?" The Pharaoh pointed at the messenger.

"They are in the Alzkatcon district, my Pharaoh. Behind the collapse of the ravine. It's 3 days away from here."

"3 DAYS!?" Oh RA, this is just getting worse! What are we gonna do now? The enemy might be just hours away and we don't even have a full army!" Aknamkanon yelled.

Atemu walked towards his father and put a hand on his shoulder. "I might have an idea what to do, but it's gonna be tough to proceed it and we're gonna need all men in our country." Atemu looked his father in the eyes. "Do you want to hear it?"

Aknamkanon nodded fast and Atemu turned around to face the messenger.

"I want you to bring all the priests and higher men to the throne room by lunch today. Tell them I sent you and that it's important. No more! Got that?"

The royal messenger nodded and bowed in front of both Atemu and Aknamkanon.

"Then go!" Atemu said as he pointed at the door. The messenger ran off and in a minute they saw him take his horse and ride through the city.

Aknamkanon walked to the window. Panic now visible in his eyes. He looked out at the desert and saw how the still rising sun warmed the cold night into day. He leaned his hands on the window ledge, and sighed. "What are you planning Atemu? It better be good, unless we don't want to loose this paradise of sand…"

Atemu walked to stand beside his father. Looked in the same direction as the Pharaoh when he spoke. The sun glowed in his face and made his tan look much darker and his voice was deep and controlled.

---

"That might actually work…" Aknamkanon mumbled as Atemu was done. "But we'll have to pray to Ra that it will be enough to protect our country."

Atemu looked at the sun and saw that the time only had past seven_. '5 hours…'_ He had plenty of time to clean himself up before he had to see the soldiers. _'I mean, father is going to announce my new post at that meeting. The last thing I can do is to look good…' _He thought to himself.

---

* * *

"I'm very glad to see you all here today." The Pharaoh begun. "I have two -very- important things to announce to you." He looked at every single man in the room before he spoke again. "One; Our lookouts have spotted an enemy camp in Alzkatcon."

There where heard a loud gasp from each men and they started to chat nervously to each other.

"Silence!" Atemu said powerfully to make the other men stop. It had effect and they all fell silent.

"We are fearing a war in just some days and there is no time for us to ask the Romans for help, as we planned to." The Pharaoh once spoke.

All the men begun to chat loudly again and one of the higher priests opened his mouth to speak.

"With all due respect my Pharaoh, but how are we going to defend ourselves when all the people are starving? Most of them haven't even recovered from the last war, 17 years ago…"

"I will come to that, Quentin." Aknamkanon said and looked over at Atemu. "The other announcement is that I have decided to give Atemu the post of Chief General in The Egyptian army." He looked over at the men to see their reactions but they just smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"We all know that Atemu is one of the most skilled fighters in the country and he's raised to rule. I know he will lead us to victory. And therefore, I'm now leaving over to Atemu who will be in charge through all this." He smiled at Atemu who leaned forwards at the table and spoke. As always, his voice was controlled and inspiring.

"I know, that this won't be easy." He said. "We have to do whatever we can to make this plan work. I've discovered that there's a small chance that we might be able to approach them if we can gather all men in Egypt by midnight tonight.

Every man has a licence in war. That's obligatory, so if we put them together with the original army, then it'll be a lot larger."

Atemu stopped and he saw that all men nodded, happy with what the young prince hade to come with.

"They are in the Alzkatcon district, three days away by horse so we'll have to be fast." He continued. "If we're able to approach them, then the odds will be a lot more even. But that chance is very small by the fact that they might be just hours away right now."

Atemu rose from his seat. His whole being shining with courage. "…Are you with me?" He said with his eyes shining like no one else's could.

All men rose and one by one they called out; "I'm with you Prince!"

The prince smiled and nodded satisfied. "Good." He looked at the door where he knew that two servants were waiting for them to be needed. "Servant!" A tiny pale man quickly opened the door and stepped in.

"Yes, My Prince?"

"Bring me the royal scribe. Fast!" The pale man answered quickly a "Of course, your highness.", and was on his way in a second.

Not long after that, the old scribe walked into the room and bowed as he spoke. "You wished to see me?"

Atemu nodded at the man. "Yes. Come here." With that he offered his own chair to the old scribe to sit on and told him to text down a message.

"I want you do write about the serious situation we are in right now. And I want you to order all men in the country to be here latest by midnight tonight. No exceptions besides the old and those who are deadly hurt." He thought for a moment. His eyes became cloudy and he added fast. "17 and higher…"

He looked at the scribe who wrote down what Atemu had said for all what he was worth. "Tell them that I will be informing all the details when they get here. That's it." The royal scribe gave Atemu the scroll so he could sign the message with his name. He looked the man straight in the eyes when he handed it over. "Remember, I expect _all _to follow my order."

"Yes sir." The royal scribe said and bowed. Heading to give all the messengers this really important message.

---

"Well done son. I know that you will be a great leader for the army." Aknamkanon said and put a hand on Atemu's shoulder. They were in Atemu's bedroom. Three hours had passed since their meeting with the heads and now were the first time they had even had a glint of each other since then. Both busy with preparing. Especially Atemu.

"Thank you father." Atemu smiled sadly at his father. "I just wish mom was here to se me now…" He sat down on the window-ledge and looked out over the desert. "I wish she was here so I could see her. Remember how she looked…" A small tear traced its way down his cheek. "Remember her voice…"

Aknamkanon stood behind his son. Couldn't imagine the pain he went through every day.

"But I don't remember anything… Life's just a gift from the gods that they can take back whenever they want…"

Aknamkanon walked to Atemu and leaned against the same window-ledge that Atemu was sitting on. "Sometimes something has to be sacrificed, so something bad can turn to something good… Your mother knew that the Gods had something bigger in store for her, so she sacrificed herself so that you could have a chance to live." He looked at Atemu whose eyes were now overwhelmed with tears. "That means she isn't gone. She exists in you. And if you search really carefully, you can feel her. Deep down your soul."

Atemu turned his head towards the desert, leaned it against the wall and closed his eyes. He couldn't feel anything. Just the same old feeling he'd allays had. Empty. Like if something was missing…

_-flash-_

_Eyes._Atemu opened his eyes, seeing the slightly shining-through drapery of his four-poster bed. He couldn't have been sleeping could he?

Eyes cold as ice, yet so beautiful.

Blink.

Violet, with a red furious glint over them, always telling you to stay back.

Those eyes. Holding such a mysterious look.

- Who were they belonging to?

Those eyes…

-flash-

All he remembered was how empty he had felt.

But that didn't matter now. He had to make sure everything was finished for the men's arrival. He quickly got out of the bed and looked at the sun. Around 6 pm. The sun was about to set. He had plenty of time to finish everything.

Horses, weapons, well, all that was already done. All he had to do now was to check everything once more. They couldn't miss anything.

________________________________________________________________________

It was soon midnight and Atemu stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He wore the Egyptian army's battle dress. It was in a thin deep red fabric that was easy to move in and with golden armature over his torso. Not overwhelmed with gold, just as much to be recognised as a royalty. A leather band tied around his waist, holding his sword. He didn't wear his usual cloak. It would only be in the way when he fought.  
(A/N~ omg, when I look at how I describe how I imagine Atemu's battle dress, then I realised how SIMILAR it is to the one Edmund and the other wears in the movie "'The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe"! – at least I think that's it's name in English xD – Anyway, go and check their battle dress out if you can't imagine it with my description. ~A/N)

Out of all the jewellery in his wardrobe, he chose a smaller version of his fathers Horus eye. Jewellery he only used in special cases.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He liked what he saw. He didn't only look good; he also looked powerful and strong. The only thing that was missing now was his mothers' necklace.

He walked over to the wardrobe again and opened one of the drawers.

There was it.

He took it and admired the only memory of his mother. If you even could call it a memory.

The chain was pure gold and the stone was a deep blue diamond. A small band of gold was attached from the chain and around the stone to keep it in place.

Atemu put it around his neck and the diamond rested beautifully on his chest.

He was ready.

_Knock, knock_"Yes?" Atemu questioned the one behind the door.

"The Pharaoh told me to inform you that the men's now here. They are all waiting for your and your fathers' arrival." A young female servant said from behind the door.

"Thank you, you can leave."

The young woman hurried away and Atemu closed the drawer and then closed the two doors to the wardrobe. He took a last look at his room and then hurried out to the balcony where he would meet his father.

Once he could see the doors who led out to the balcony could he also see his father. He wore the same outfit as Atemu himself, besides the necklace and his bigger Horus eye.

"I see you wear your mothers' necklace." Aknamkanon said with a smile. "It suits you just as well as her."

Atemu took the stone in his hand and smiled to himself.

"Now, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Atemu nodded once and waved at the two highest priests who had stood behind his father, to come. They opened the door to the balcony and were met by jubilation from the huge crowd underneath them. They just stood there for a moment. Enjoying the fame that the royalty gave them.

Aknamkanon walked to the edge of the balcony. All the torches lit everything up in the circle formed area in front of the palace, giving him a fire-like glow.

He reached out his hand in the air and everyone went silent.

"I thank you all for coming here this late. I have two, very big, announcements to make. One: Our lookouts have just spotted an enemy camp in the Alzkatcon district in west. So there will be a war soon. Sooner than you think."

All men gasped and they began chatting to each other nervously, but Aknamkanon raised his hand, silent everyone once again.

"Announcement number two is that I've decided to give my son, The Crown Prince of Egypt, the post as the Chief General of the army."

Everyone rejoiced at this and Atemu smiled to himself where he stood, a little behind the Pharaoh.

"I will give him all the power within this position and I hope he will bring us to victory!" The Pharaoh said as he waved at his son to come to the edge of the balcony. The jubilation got even louder and Atemu smiled confidently out over the crowd.

"As my father said, there is a war creeping up behind us. Or in this case, I should say galloping. Because that's what they're surely doing right now, our neighbours. My father and I knew that this day would come, so we planned to travel to Rome to get some help. But our plans were ruined today when a messenger came with a horrible news. The lookouts had spotted a camp in Alzkatcon, tree days from here."

Aknamkanon watched his son from behind. He hadn't known that his son was this good with words. Nor did he know he could be this inspiring.

"That was three days ago. And by now, the enemies can might as well be just hours away."

Atemu paused to let all this sink in. He hadn't even realised himself how bad it sounded for them until now.

"Our army is way too small to go out in war by them selves yet and without the support from the Romans, there aren't big chances we'd win. That's were all you come into the picture. As you know, all of you have a licence in war. For cases like this. So you all will have to join the army and become Egyptian soldiers."

He paused once again to see how the men reacted. They seemed a little upset about going out in war so soon again, but the most of them looked up at him with admire and confidence that they would win.

"Our plan is to travel as long as we can to meet the enemies and might get the chance to surprise them. But that won't be happening if we don't get going tonight. So what I want you all to do now is to get ready for the war. We have all you need so it's just up to you to go and get it."

The Pharaoh and the two priests walked up on each side of him, encouraged him to carry on.

"I know that this won't be easy." He said, just as he had to the heads. "Every man must do whatever he can so he can come back to his family, knowing that he was one of them who were there and fought for Egypt. Cause if he don't we might not have our Egypt anymore." He said.

"I'm asking you. Do you want to go out and take the fight, and then might come back to your home and _be_ that hero your children always think you are? You might got hurt, but that doesn't matter if you are alive…"

"Or do you want to be that man that doesn't care? Be that man that have to see how they take away your pride, your soul—our _country's_ soul…"

"I know that this won't be easy… And I can't do it on my own. I need you. My people. My family!"

At the last words he raised his fist into the air and all the men rejoiced and did the same. Atemu felt happy with himself. He had done it!

* * *

The wind blew in Atemu's eyes as the horse galloped through the desert. All the men were behind him and so were his father. It hadn't take the men long to get ready and they had now ridden for over 3 hours. Luckily, there had been no sights of the enemies.

_"Maybe we have the chance to surprise them after all!"_ Atemu thought and got more and more excited for every minute.

But that excitement was soon to be ruined by the sight of two of the smaller mountains. There had been a collapse in the small crack between them and the only way to get through by horse had been blocked.

"Oh no! I forgot about this! Damn, this isn't good! " He shouted at his father. "We can't get through all that!"

"I know! There has to be another way!" The Pharaoh shouted back.

"No there isn't! I was there when we first saw the collapse some months ago! If we want to get to the other side, we have to leave the horses!"

"But that's not an option, we need them!"

"I know!" Atemu shouted as they slowed down in front of the mountain.

"Then what do you think we should do, My Prince?" One of the higher priests behind him asked, and a man beside Atemu said the same.

"Yeah, what should we do?"

Atemu thought for a minute, jumped off the horse and then waved at the man to follow him. He did and the two of them walked towards the rocks that blocked the way.

"We have to climb up and see if it's blocked all the way." Atemu said and jumped up on a rock. "You coming?" He said as the man just stood there. Surprised that the Prince actually were going to climb all that way to the top, about 10 meters up.

Both of them were just some rocks away from the top and the sun was now about to rise. None of the men, the Pharaoh or Atemu himself were prepared for what was about to come.

Everything was going in slow motion.

The man who climbed with Atemu stepped beside him and pushed Atemu away. With that action, at the same time throwing himself where Atemu had stood.

Atemu looked behind him and saw the man be shot by an arrow. An arrow that certainly was meant for him. He gasped and looked above him. In the new light of the rising sun, he saw shadows behind the rocks, and a man jumped down in front of him.

"I'm sorry I killed your friend." The man said, grabbing his sword. Atemu did the same. "But I won't miss this time!"

The man attacked but Atemu could easily parry.

Their swords rang every time they meet and no one could get in a hit on the other, but Atemu forced the man closer and closer to the edge. When he stood at the very edge, he jumped down to the rock below. Soon to be followed by Atemu.

By now had the enemies started to climb down the collapse and the battle between the two people had begun. Atemu and the leader of the enemies did still fought on the rocks but now it seemed like Atemu had the upper hand. While the man seemed to get more and more tired, Atemu just got more and more in his ace. He spun, parried and used the sword as if he hadn't done anything else in his life.

The enemy leader attacked Atemu's neck, but Atemu tilted his head and bent down, spun around so he was behind the man and forced the sword through his back. The man screamed and fell down on the rock. Atemu pulled out his sword and looked down on the man.

"Unlike you, I _never_ miss."

He jumped down from the rock and saw the battle in front of him. His men seemed to fight well. Some men attacked him but they were easily taken down. He saw his father some meters away and fought his way there. Taking down every man that came in his way.

"Watch out!" He screamed at Aknamkanon as he swung his sword and hit a man that came too close his father.

"Thanks son!" Aknamkanon shouted back. "I see you're doing quite well." He joined Atemu and they fought together. "Hah…! I knew you would!" They swung both their swords in unison and worked as one. Something only the Royal family had the chance to learn.

"I know! I'm feeling on top today!" Atemu said as he parried another attack.

Sadly he was to slow on this one and the enemy's sword hit him a little above the abdomen.

"Naaarrgg!!!" Atemu screamed and put his hand on the wound. _"Man that hurts!" _He thought as he tried to defend himself. Extremely weaker now. His reactions got slower as his mind was focused on the pain. The result was only more pain, but he could deal with it. He looked around to see his father. Seeing that most of the horses were killed and there was dead and injured men everywhere. But the most of the men that was still on their feet's were his own. He heard a man shout.

"Retreat!" And he saw half of the men running back to the collapse. Chased by his own. He followed and stopped at where collapse begun. One man shouted at him. Atemu could barely see him through all the blurriness in his eyes and mind.

"We will come back! I promise you! We will come back!!!" With that he turned around and jumped down on the other side of the collapse.

All the Egyptian men cheered and throw their fists in the air.

"Damn Atemu! You DID IT!!" Aknamkanon shouted at his son. "_WE_ did it…!"

He looked at his son from behind. Confused. "Atemu?"

Atemu groaned in pain and collapsed. He couldn't take the pain anymore.

"ATEMU!!!"

* * *

::eemmaap:: Ooooh cliff hangers :P Just gotta love them :3

::Atemu:: NO, I don't like them! I wanna know what's gonna happen! *Clings to Yami*

::Yami:: Yeah! *takes the opportunity with Atemu this near*

::Atemu:: *Giggles* Stop it Yami!

::Yami:: *smirks* No way.

::eemmaap::hehe I promised it to be up at this saturday/sunday, AND HERE IT IS! 8D mwohahahah. No kidding, but... yeah.. Anyway, excuse me for the "bad war" XD HAHAH I just felt like maaaan I had a sooooo good picture in my head and when I was about to write it down…BLANC! :O anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! And I promise, Yami and Atemu WILL meet! :D you'll just have to wait, I mean, there can't be many chapters left until they have the chance to visit Rome now, right? Maybe in the NEXT chapter! :D haha

Review please! :D

----

Well, thanks to all that have faved this story! I REALLY appreciate it!

And a SPECIAL thanks to my reviewers **KyssTjuven , SRRH , ****Lil' Dark **and **Ma'at's Apprentice**! You guys ROCK! :D

JA NE! =) /Emma Pettersson ~ eemmaap


	5. unexpected destiny

Forbidden Love ch 5

::eemmaap:: Hi everyone! *waves*

::Yami & Atemu:: *stamps feets*

::Yami:: Doesn't you have something to say?

::eemmaap:: uuuuhhhh…..Nope? heh..hehh… *sweatdrop*

::Atemu:: Reeeaally got nothing to say? I know that you do though. *stares*

::eemmaap:: …

::Yami:: *double stare*

::eemmaap: OKEY FINE! GOMEN! gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen for letting you all wait this entire time! I'm a bad person! Bad! Bad! *sobs*

::Atemu:: There. Was that so hard?

::eemmaap:: Easy for you to say! It's not you who've been making them wait so long! ….. or wait…. I'll just say it's YOUR fault! *happy*

::Atemu & Yami:: I wouldn't think so.

::eemmaap:: Aw damnit.. *hides under Atemus cloak*

::Atemu:: Don't be so hard on her, key?

::Yami:: Yeah, she worked hard to get this chapter done.

::eemmaap:: Okey stop talking already! Lettem read! *irritated*

Enjoy!

"_Sssshhh Atemu…__ You'll have to wake up now. It's been over a week. _

_You're not destined to die yet. _

_Not here…Not now…"_

Atemu opened his eyes, slowly. What had happened to him? He didn't remember. He coughed and instantly felt the pain from the wound. _Something _had absolutely happened to him.

A servant got into the room as soon as he had heard the cough. He looked over to Atemus' bed and gasped.

"Prince! You're awake!" Another servant walked past the door and the first servant beckoned her to him. "Get the Pharaoh here at once!" he yelled at her and then turned his attention towards Atemu again.

"You'll have to stay awake until the Pharaoh is here, my Prince." The servant said and kept talking to him so he wouldn't drift away again. Every move Atemu tried made the pain grow even stronger so he lay perfectly still. He didn't answer on anything that the servant said. He just lay there trying not to think of the pain that went through him.

Minutes later, the Pharaoh stormed into the room with a priest Atemu hadn't seen before. The Pharaoh was dressed in only his nightclothes due to the early hour.

In fact, Atemu had awakened in his favourite time of the day. Just before the sun is about to rise.

The priest was all dressed up as if it was in the middle of the day, but there was one huge difference. He didn't wear a priests' outfit. The only way to know his title was to look at the golden necklace that stuck out from his robe.

The Pharaoh had given all his priests this kind of necklace. It was a simple golden chain with an amulet decorated with an ankh cross. Inside of that amulet was a small sentence written.

"Maat-Ke-Re".(1)

"Oh Ra, thank you!" The Pharaoh stormed his way towards Atemu's bed. Well there the servant moved away with a bow and the Pharaoh knelt on the side of it, took Atemu's left hand in both his and put down his forehead on them. "Thank you for not taking my son with you..."

Atemu couldn't speak cause of the pain but he wanted to show his father that he both heard and felt him. So he squeezed his fathers hand just a little bit harder which made the Pharaoh stand up. Some small tears made their way down his cheeks.

Atemu's eyes were just slightly open. He was too tired to pull them up fully. The Pharaoh smiled and put his right hand on Atemu's forehead, still with the other hand around Atemu's. "If you just knew how near we were to lose you, son."

Neither of them moved.

"If you just knew how it felt to-… to see you fall like that. It was horrible. You were all soaked with blood. And not knowing what was wrong, that was-…"

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh but the Prince is in need of care. Is it too much to ask of you if I wished to be alone with him while I prepare the healing process?" the priest that the Pharaoh had brought said. He stood in the doorway just waiting for his masters words.

"Oh." Aknamkanon turned half around and looked sadly at the priest. "If…If that will be necessary…then I will grant your wish." He looked back at Atemu, squeezed his hand and said "Be strong my boy. I've brought you the best healer we have. He will help you."

Then he turned around and leaved the room. Unwillingly, but he did it.

The priest waited until the Pharaoh was out of the room until he walked to Atemu's bed. He bowed and began to place oils, crèmes, herbs, parchment rolls, bowls and several towels on the floor next to him.

"I-...I've never…seen you before." Atemu groaned as he opened his eyes slightly to look at the priest.

"You should not talk my Prince." The priest said avoidingly as he took one of the scrolls and studied it carefully. "It can get the process to aggravate. The only thing you have to do is listen to what I tell you. It can be very important in the future."

Atemu looked in the Priests eyes with new found energy. Who was this man? How could he know what might be important, and what was it that he was gonna tell him?

The healer went silent as he once again looked through the scroll. He showed no signs of continuing, and the energy Atemu had just felt was gone, so he closed his eyes again.

After minutes of reading, the healer spoke once again.

"If you allow me to take off the blanket my Prince…" Atemu made a gesture with his hand, showing that it was okay and the healer continued "…so can you see that I've already been here several times and healed you. Your wound isn't longer visible exempt for the very bad bruises. It's been over a week since the war you know. Your father has been very worried for you.

Atemu felt a strange feeling of déjà vu when he heard how long he had been gone. Why did that sound so familiar? Where had he heard it before? He frowned in irritation as he couldn't bring himself to remember.

"Is there something wrong my Prince? Does your wound hurt?" The healer quickly asked.

"No.Not more that earlier." He said as he came back to reality.

But in matter of fact, Atemu thought to himself, the wound _had_ hurt awfully lot more when he got the strange feeling. But it had disappeared as quickly as it came so Atemu hadn't paid it any attention.

The old healer watched Atemu intensely and seemed to know what Atemu thought. He mumbled happily something about destiny to himself and crushed some herbs to a dark powder in a beaker made of black strained stone.

A half an hour had gone by since Atemu had awakened and the sun shined through the draperies around Atemus four-poster bed. In the new light, Atemu tried to look at his now not visible wound, but failed as he couldn't push himself high enough.

"Easy Prince, we have to take this step by step." The healer said softly with a slight smile in his eyes. "Just lay down for now, okay?"

Atemu snorted lightly and smiled as he had noticed the old mans' amused eyes. "Sure."

The healer brought the beaker to his face and smelled at the herbs he had just crushed. He took up a bit between his thumb and forefinger, rubbed them against each other and then put the powder back in the beaker, always knowing about Atemus tired eyes on him.

He put the beaker next to him on the floor and took a bowl with a mint green crème in it instead. He checked the consistence on this one too and then put it beside the beaker on the floor. As he seemed to be waiting for something, he took the time to read through the scroll once again.

After some minutes he rechecked the crème and this time it seemed to be the right consistence. He took the beaker with the herbs and poured them down in the bowl, stirred it so the herbs melted into the crème and then got up from where he had been sitting. He took one of the other bowls he had brought and asked a servant on the outside of the door to go and fill it with a little bit warmer than lukewarm water.

When the servant got back, he took the bowl and sat down where he had been sitting before. He took one of the towels and dipped it in the bowl until it was all soaked, took it back up and bolted out most of all the water until it was damp as he said;

"I have to wash the wound so we can be sure that it won't be inflamed. You know, even if the wound isn't visible anymore, is it very vulnerable to infections which can still inflame it. But the only thing you have to do is to wash it everyday. Then it shouldn't be any problem. - Can I?" He asked and made a gesture at his abdomen.

Atemu nodded and the old man put the towel on his skin. The warmth from it felt wonderful on his bruised body.

As long as the healer didn't move the towel, it didn't hurt but as soon as he gently started to push it down a little to be able to wash it, Atemu groaned and bucked upwards.

"No Prince, you have to lie down. I know it hurts but the sooner I can do this, the better." The healer said as he pushed Atemu on the shoulder so he would lie down again.

The old man took once again the towel and brushed gently over the huge bruises. They were a very dark purple-red colour and still didn't look good, even after a whole week of daily healing. It concerned him, but he didn't say anything.

Atemu held his breath several times as he fought with the pain. He had had several bad bruises in his life as a Prince but never one of these kinds. It was like someone had mauling him over and over again. If he lay still and no one touched the wound then he could handle it, but this, this was torture!

Suddenly the old man stopped his washing and looked Atemu in the eyes.

"The only thing left now is the crème that will take away the actual wound. You will still be vulnerable to infections but the wound itself will have disappeared when we're done."

Atemu -very soar at the moment- looked at the healer with happy eyes. He would be able to help his people after all!

The healer continued;

"During this week I've only been able to use very weak herbs due to that you were unconscious. I couldn't do the actual healing until you were awake because I need to se how you respond to the pain. If I can't see your reaction then it could lead to that I'd kill you."

Atemus' smile disappeared. That was something he didn't wanted to hear.

"You know I said earlier that the wound isn't visible anymore but still is very vulnerable. Well, the reason for that is because even if your skin is healed and it looks fine, the hole in your body that the sword made only reacts very little to the weak herbs I had to use. It has started to grow back together but one week isn't enough time for just the herbs."

He looked at Atemu and then out through the window. He still didn't look at him when he continued.

"So now when you're finally awake, I can continue on with the real healing. But I have to warn you, this will hurt more than you could ever know. Some have even passed out during the procedure and never woke up."

The priest looked back at Atemus' eyes. "So it's extremely important that you can stay conscious!"

Atemu looked down with a troubled face as he thought of what the priest had said. He didn't know how much more pain he could take but on the other hand; what if he didn't let the priest cure him and then died from an infection? He didn't know what to do. He asked if they could wait just a few minutes so he could get the time to think this over. When he was told that it was okay, he lay down and closed his eyes.

Some minutes later he opened them again and knew exactly what he had to do.

"Let's get it over with" He said grumpily and searched for some inner strength to survive the pain he still didn't knew of.

The priest nodded and took the bowl with crème in his hands. He asked Atemu to pull down his blanket and slowly took some crème on his fingers. He gently stroked it on Atemus' abdomen like someone who's stroking a terrified animal, trying to calm it down. Every line he drew with the crème seemed to create a whole new image and when he was almost done with the last stroke, Atemu felt a huge energy build up around the wound. It felt pleasant at first but soon became more and more intense until the pain was the only thing he knew of.

He screamed and tried to get away from it but there were nowhere to hide. It filled his entire being and it was almost as he was about to burst.

He fought the pain for only some minutes but to Atemu, it felt like hours. When he thought he couldn't endure anymore he felt a warm, almost burning feeling around the wound. As the warmth around it grew stronger, the pain seemed to disappear little by little until he only felt the soothing warmth. His body relaxed and he fell panting down on his bed. He was speechless for a couple of minutes but then asked "Well?"

The priest looked at the wound and brushed his hand on it lightly. The cure hadn't taken away the bruises but it seemed to have done its job on the inner wound. "It seems as it went pretty well my Prince. I can't feel any bad energy around it so you should be healed now." He smiled as he patted Atemus' hand. "Do you want me to check your bruises or do you want to feel if they hurt yourself?"

Atemu pushed himself up on his elbows and his eyes shined with satisfaction. His abdomen didn't hurt by the move as it had done before and he took the chance to sit up straight.

No pain.

"This is amazing…" He said quietly. He put his right hand on the place of the wound and looked down to see how bad the bruises were.

Not that he complained, but they didn't look beautiful. He guessed they would be there for at least a month – if not more. The wound had been a little bit over the hipbone on his left side and the bruises stretched almost over his entire stomach. Just a little bit of skin on his right ride weren't painted in a dark purple colour. (A/N~ I'll post a pic on my blog, go to my profile for a link)

He pressed his hand harder on it and twitched as he did so. The wound may be gone but the outcome of it still was there.

"How bad is it?" The priest said and started to pull out a bandage from a pocket in his robe.

"As a normal bruise I guess." Atemu said as he looked over at the priest. "Will that be necessary? I mean, I'm not bleeding or anything like that." He said when he saw what the old man was pulling out from his robe.

The priest looked at Atemu and answered with a slight laugh. "No, it's not necessary for your wound, but I was just going to offer it as a shelter for your _little marks_. I didn't know whether you want people to see them or not." With that said he placed the bandage on the bed.

"I don't think that'll be needed. I just won't wear my suit without the upper part." Atemu said and laughed. He took the bandage and gave it back to the priest and was just about to rise from the bed when the old man pushed him down again.

"Before you leave, I have something I have to tell you, my young Prince." He said with a distant voice. The energy Atemu had felt earlier that morning came back and his senses became on the edge.

"And what is that, if I might ask?" Atemu said who started to feel rather suspicious and therefore used his "prince-tone"

"There is a strange man lingering in your future Atemu. This man is cold-hearted and might seem like he doesn't care about any human being."

Atemu looked shocked at the old man. He seemed so changed from just moments earlier. His eyes were distant and his voice as well, and this strange energy seemed to spread all around him, like the sand in the desert witch gets pushed from the ground by the rough stormy wind.

"Why are you saying this? How can you know that?" Atemu asked but gained no reply.

"This man, his heart is frozen by war, his royalty, his father… Only you Atemu can melt his heart – by becoming his lover." The priest said who more and more seemed like a fortune-teller or a prophet to Atemu.

"But…How? How am I to help him?" Atemu said as he pushed his hand through his bangs. "I don't even know this man. I mean, I've never even met him! Isn't it a sin to love another of your gender?" Atemu said has he – confused, looked up at the fortune-teller through his bangs.

The man, who seemed to have gone back a bit to his old self, looked at Atemu with now clear eyes. He spoke with a serious tone. "It is not a sin to love what you love Atemu, and you have seen visions haven't you?"

Atemu twitched at what the man said and looked surprised at him. Exactly who was this old man, and how could he know so much?

"Ah… I knew it…" The fortune-teller said with a smile. "I knew I was right about your destiny…"

"…What?"Atemu whispered but again, he gained no reply.

"You will know him immediately, he looks much like you. And... Atemu, your love for this man will stop the war between Rome and Egypt." The Healer said and began to back out of the room.

Atemu looked down in confusion. "But the war isn't between Rome and Egypt…" He looked up and saw that the old man almost was at the door. "Hey! Wait! I need more information! Please! Tell me how it will end this war you're talking about!" Atemu shouted as he got up from the bed on shaky legs.

The man stopped and turned to face Atemu. "You will stop the war... because you are both the Princes of the country. Atemu... your future lover is the Prince of Rome." The prophet said before turning on the spot and disappearing.

"Wait! Propheter! Please!" Atemu yelled and tried to run after him but couldn't as his legs chose to not bare him anymore. He fell down on the floor and didn't really undertand what had just happened…

::Yami:: I simply can't believe that I didn't enter in this chapter either! 3 123 words and she couldn't fit me in in ! *shocked since he had thought he would absolutely be in this one*

::Atemu:: And I can't believe that she made another cliff-hanger!

::eemmaap:: *Still hides from might angry readers*

::Yami:: Remember to not be too harsh on her in your reviews! That might totally break her down.

::Atemu:: Yeah :)

::Atemu & Yami:: Review, PEACE!

(1) The truth is God's Spirit(soul) / Truth is the soul of God.


End file.
